Hijos de la Luna
by xHeaarts
Summary: Chacun avait son histoire, sa vie, son crime. C'était ce qui les unissait tous, dans le fond. Leurs moments ensembles, ils les devaient à ce passé souillé. Qu'ils soient heureux ou malheureux, ensembles ils étaient plus forts. Et ensembles ils pourraient se racheter. C'était ça Crime Sorcerer, une nouvelle chance que leur offrait la vie. Crime Sorcerer Week / Labbel SPPS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Bon, j'avais fait une jolie présentation, j'avais fait un effort monstre, et ma connexion s'est liguée contre moi (saletéééééééée !). Alors simplement :

Voici le premier thème de la Crime Sorcerer Week, allez voir ce que les filles ont mis, ça envoie de la patate !

Recueil donc de drabbles, normalement, je pense ne faire que **100 mots**, c'est mon objectif, mais tout peut changer. Ils devraient aussi être liés entre eux.

_Bien naze ce résumé, au final. Have fun! _

* * *

**Thème :** Secrets

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

Trois silhouettes errent dans la nuit. La première marche en sautillant. La deuxième arpente calmement. La troisième attend patiemment. Aucun mot dans l'air, juste leurs trois respirations, douces et posées. La Lune pour seul témoin, ils avancent, à l'insu de tous. Nul ne connaît leurs noms, ils devraient plutôt l'oublier. Ils portent les souvenirs des oubliés, et leurs non-dits, la honte d'un monde qui ne les voit pas. Mais ensemble, ils se sentent bien. Ils ont un but commun, effacer leurs péchés. Mais personne ne les comprend. Alors ils se cachent, et agissent dans l'ombre. C'est leur secret, leur vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Rapide blabla pour vous dire qu'en fait, je ne ferais pas 100 mots. Trop d'inspirations, 100 ça me coupe les pattes :)

Et aussi, avant d'avoir la flemme d'en rajouter plus...

_Si si, j'ai la flemme :D_

**Thème :** Péchés

* * *

**Péchés**

* * *

Les trois silhouettes avaient fini de marcher. Meldy, Ultear et Jellal se réchauffaient autour d'un feu qui avait pourtant grande peine à les éclairer. Encore une fois, personne ne parlait. Aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, ils avaient vu les malheurs qu'avaient causés leurs erreurs.

Jellal se souvenait d'une journée à la Tour du Paradis. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres pourtant, mais ce jour-là il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille assez particulière. Elle avait un visage qu'elle s'attachait à laisser paraître inexpressif, mais qui pourtant regardait le monde autour d'elle avec une horreur grandissante. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait, mais ne voulait surtout pas que celle dont elle serrait la main avec ferveur le voit. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle, mieux qu'elle. L'enfant observait avec un apparent détachement les esclaves empiler pierre après pierre, toujours plus, jusqu'à toucher les cieux. Mais ses yeux, eux, hurlaient la vérité. Ils étaient fous, de penser pouvoir égaler les dieux et invoquer Zeref. Fous de se penser invincibles. Fous de tuer tant d'hommes pour un rêve sans queue ni tête. Oui, pour la petite Meldy, Jellal était un fou. Peut-être même le roi, qui sait.

Mais à l'époque il ne l'avait pas compris. Il n'avait vu que la peur dans les pupilles émeraudes de la gamine. Il entendait les rires entre Ultear et la jeune mage, mais ne voyait que la peur de deux yeux trop petits pour connaître le monde, d'après lui.

Aujourd'hui, autour de ce feu, il se dit qu'elle avait sans doute raison, cette enfant. Ils étaient fous, à l'époque. En voulant surpasser les Dieux, ils avaient souillé leur cœur d'un noir d'encre qui ne s'effacerait pas, même avec le temps. Ils s'étaient rendus coupable de crimes impardonnables. Et ils avaient entraîné des enfants là-dedans, innocents et purs, et pourtant à ce jour aussi pourris qu'eux. Meldy en faisait partie, à son plus grand malheur.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu sourire. Oh bien sûr, ses lèvres s'étiraient souvent en une grimace qui mimait à la perfection la joie ou le bonheur. Mais ses yeux mentaient toujours pour elle. Ils étaient ternes et brumeux, et les larmes qui se cachaient au fond d'eux étaient comme des aiguilles dans son cœur.

De tous les péchés dont il s'était rendu coupable, il n'y en avait qu'un dont Jellal ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner. Avoir contribué à la disparition d'un si beau sourire, celui d'une enfant innocente.

Et en ce jour, sous les yeux de la Lune, Meldy observe son ami, oubliant ses anciennes peurs, apprenant à sourire à la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Je viens juste de terminer ce drabble et je vous le poste. Je n'y croyais pas, sérieusement, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais finalement, le voici, et je suis assez contente de moi. Après il y a peut-être des fautes, je me suis vraiment relue en coup de vent. J'ai écouté à mort **La Lune** de **Notre Dame de Paris** (oui oui, il y a de la référence aujourd'hui !) en l'écrivant.

Et aussi, pour le thème précédent, vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, (déjà merci BEAUCOUP !), non, Meldy ne faisait pas partie des enfants de la Tour du Paradis, c'est juste que je la voyais y avoir fait un tour avec sa Guilde, vu que les Guildes Noires sont toutes en contacts. Voilà, explication vite faite, désolée, j'en parlerai en MP avec les reviews sous les yeux, promis. Et les filles, demain je file lire vos week ! :D

**Thème :** Famille

* * *

**Famille**

* * *

_Encore une fois, de nuit, se joue une amusante scène, sous le sourire tendre de Dame la Lune._

Ultear n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait beau tout faire pour ignorer le temps qui défilait, inlassablement, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté du seul fait important de la journée : ils ne revenaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas là, et leur absence crevait le silence qui, quelques heures plus tôt, apaisait encore la mage.

Jellal et Meldy étaient partis acheter de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins pour les jours à venir. C'était une habitude entre eux, une routine qui s'était installée au cours des derniers mois. Ils étaient censés revenir en fin de journée, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Et Ultear attendait, attendait, se posant mille et une questions au clair de Lune.

Evidemment, elle était inquiète de ne pas voir Meldy revenir. Bien plus qu'une sœur, plus fort qu'une fille, elle était ce qu'elle avait fait de mieux sur cette pauvre Terre, son unique fierté. Elle l'avait élevée, vu grandir et mûrir, affronté la tristesse. Elles avaient affronté l'inconnu ensemble. Elle n'avait aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Alors bien sûr elle était inquiète de ne pas voir revenir la jeune mage.

Mais Jellal… Jamais elle n'aurait cru s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Elle aurait pu se mentir, et se dire qu'elle était inquiète pour lui parce qu'il était avec Meldy, et que ses craintes ne tournaient qu'autour d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui. Pas de la même façon qu'elle avait peur pour Meldy. C'était comme savoir un frère longtemps ignoré près de soi, et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, ni même lui parler. C'était un horrible sentiment, elle avait la sensation de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle ne s'était jamais excusée. Et elle regrettait que ses dernières paroles furent un simple grondement lorsqu'il avait voulu la déranger lors de sa sieste, avant de partir.

A tous les deux, elle aurait tellement voulu dire. Ses derniers mois de route et d'épreuves avaient noué des liens entre eux, plus fort que les liens du sang eux-mêmes. Avec eux elle se sentait bien. Elle oubliait le froid de son cœur, et regardait l'océan le rire à la bouche, berçait de rêves aux rythmes des embruns. Ils étaient sa famille, son ancre à laquelle elle s'était désespérément rattachée alors qu'elle allait sombrer. Les sourires de Meldy, qu'elle voyait chaque jour se transformer, et celui de Jellal, qui leur disait mille fois merci, à chaque fois.

Sans eux elle n'était rien, sans eux la vie perdait de sa saveur. Et maintenant elle…

-Ultear, c'est nous ! appela une petite voix chantante.

-Le Conseil est sur les dents en ce moment, on a dû faire détour sur détour… expliqua une voix plus grave.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux mages lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur petit antre – une caverne ouverte agrémentée d'un petit ruisseau d'eau courante. Ils découvrirent Ultear, assise par terre, s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux, le visage envahi de larmes. Sans parler de la surprise qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses yeux, donnant à son visage une expression grotesque saisissante.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent, d'abord incrédules, puis, peu à peu, le rire leur échappa, naturellement. Ils se tordaient de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous les yeux d'une mage devenue furibonde.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez tous les deux, vous imaginez à quel point j'étais inquiète ?! hurla-t-elle soudain, créant de nouveaux rires.

Elle se leva, stoppant net les soubresauts hystériques qui animaient ses deux compagnons. Pourtant, elle ne criait plus. Elle ne parlait pas non plus. Non, elle pleurait, plus encore qu'avant. Elle s'avança vers eux, hésitante. Elle se baissa, doucement, et finit par les prendre dans ses bras, tous les deux, les serrant de toute ses forces, ne voulant pas les laisser partir.

-Ne me laissez plus jamais, vous deux…

_Là-haut dans le ciel, Dame la Lune sourit._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Ok d'accord, je l'avoue, j'ai choisi la facilité ici, j'en avais maaaaaaarre de ce thème, il m'a torturé ! Alors voilà, j'espère qu'à vous au moins, il vous plaira !

Et merci les filles, vous êtes trop choutes !

**Thème :** Complice

* * *

**Complice**

* * *

Un jour, se l'étaient-ils promis, lorsque toutes les Guildes Noires auraient été détruites, ils souriraient. Vraiment. Pas comme le sourire que Meldy leur offrait toujours, celui qui disait « Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais regardez ailleurs, s'il-vous-plaît ». Ni comme celui de Jellal où l'on sentait la douleur à chaque battement de cils. Encore moins celui d'Ultear, qui semblait toujours se moquer du monde, un sourire d'oubli. Oui, ils se l'étaient promis, sur la Lune et leurs magies. Un jour ils arriveraient à sourire. Mais pas maintenant, il était encore trop tôt…

-Dis, Ul', tu pleurais vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu avais peur pour nous ?

-Non.

-Sûre ?

-Oui.

-Et si je te dis que Jellal a tenté des choses sur moi, pendant que nous étions ensembles ?

-Il est où ce crevard ?

Jellal avait l'habitude non ? Il était devenu une victime parfaite au sein de leur trio, dès les premiers instants. Alors il n'avait – presque – rien à craindre de la colère d'Ultear ? Oui, Meldy commençait à regretter, surtout à l'entente des hurlements de douleurs qui lui provenaient dans la nuit. Même la Lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages pour ne pas assister à la scène. Ça devait vraiment être horrible. Mais il avait accepté de se sacrifier, au moins pour la bonne humeur de la mage du temps. Allait-elle aider son complice ?

Elle ne savait pas, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était bel et bien qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle souriait vraiment, avec les lèvres et les yeux, et avec le cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Promis, je répondrais plus tard ! ;) (je me concentre sur la week pour l'instant)

**Thème :** Rédemption

* * *

**Rédemption**

* * *

_Ce soir-là, nul Lune pour les observer depuis le ciel étoilé. Il n'y avait que les chandelles d'une vieille auberge. Ni vide ni bondé, la mélodie des conversations s'élevaient dans l'air, donnant tout son charme à l'établissement._

Ils n'attendaient pas vraiment grand-chose d'une telle soirée. Juste la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée lorsque dehors, le froid se faisait sentir. C'était un simple réconfort, mais déjà beaucoup pour eux qui vivaient au jour le jour à l'extérieur, constamment aux prises avec les éléments. Et il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à voir des humains de près, un peu de temps en temps. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Ultear avait trouvé comme seul argument à sa soudaine proposition. Et ils avaient accepté, parce qu'eux aussi en avaient assez. Ils avaient tous grand besoin de normalité, une fois de temps en temps.

Alors, tous les trois assis à cette table, entouraient de bonnes odeurs et de bons petits plats, ils riaient de concert avec les clients, jouant leur rôle de parfaits petits voyageurs à merveille. Ils racontaient des histoires, chantaient avec eux, vivaient. Ils étaient bien, au chaud, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Leurs sourires parlaient pour eux, et leurs yeux mentaient un peu moins. Surtout Meldy.

-Vous avez remarqué ? Ces derniers temps, on dirait que les Guildes Noires font moins les fières ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

La voix ne s'était pas vraiment élevée au-dessus des autres. Elle n'était peut-être pas censée porter autant. Toujours est-il qu'eux l'avait entendu. Elle avait sonné étrangement à leurs oreilles, et ils s'étaient regardés. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un premier pas, mais les victoires étaient bien trop rares lorsque l'on arpentait la voie de la rédemption.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Oui je publie enfin Fuite. Non je n'ai pas galéré... Ok, je charie, madame l'inspiration s'est dit qu'elle allait se casser quelques jours en vacances. Keuquine va !

Plus sérieusement, en parlant de ce drabble, il se situe bien avant le retour de l'équipe Tenrou. Notre Gégé national sait très bien qu'Erza is alive. Oui je parle d'elle, pas besoin de faire de suspens inutile. De toute façon j'avais besoin de planter le décor. Enfin, vous comprendrez bien. Et j'ai enfin intégré un bout de la chanson qui m'a inspirée le titre, _Hijo de la Luna_. A écouter, elle est vraiment belle ! Et vive la culture de **Melody05** (oui j'dénonce !), j'ai appris des choses.

Ah et ce thème est un peu dédié à **Lou Celestial**, parce que discussion sur Gégé = **GerZa**, nah.

_Aux courageuses qui m'auront laissé une petite review, je vous répond à la fin, quand j'aurais tout posté. ET MEEEEEEERCI ! :D_

**Thème : **Fuite

* * *

**Fuite**

* * *

_« Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit, de joie aussi la Lune s'arrondit._

_Et lorsque l'enfant pleure, elle décroit pour lui faire un berceau de lumière. »_

A longueur de journée, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. La voir, juste un instant. Pouvoir lui parler, échanger de simples mots, des choses anodines. Il parlait alors de la pluie et du beau temps, de Fairy Tail, de Crime Sorcerer, du futur. D'eux, quand il se prenait à fantasmer. Il rêvait alors, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il s'endormait comme ça, se berçant d'illusions trop lumineuses pour son cœur si pourri. Et la Lune l'observait, là-haut dans le ciel, triste et nostalgique, voulant se souvenir du sourire de l'un de ses enfants.

Ses chimères n'avaient pas de noms, pas de réelles profondeurs. Il rêvait juste de deux êtres qui s'aimaient, se liaient, et se déchiraient. Le tout était si rapide qu'il avait à peine le temps de respirer. Erza était là, et puis plus rien. Elle l'aimait, et l'instant d'après, le fuyait, le laissant faible et tremblant. Il s'en voulait de tant de faiblesse. Parce que le temps d'un rêve, il avait le temps de croire qu'Erza l'aimait, rien qu'un peu, et qu'il parvenait à la rendre heureuse. Pour un moment. Mais alors, il se réveillait, à l'instant le plus heureux, et le rêve l'abandonnait, fuyant lui aussi dans les abysses de son esprit torturé.

Et alors il n'était plus lui. Il avançait, tel un automate, et oubliait son rêve. Mais il pensait toujours à Erza. Il oubliait juste qu'il aurait voulu plus qu'une conversation usuelle. Il oubliait qu'elle pouvait le fuir à tout instant. S'en souvenir, c'était souffrir un peu plus de son absence déjà trop longue. Alors il pensait juste à elle, à son sourire et à leurs discussions.

Et dans ces moments-là il souriait, aux filles et à lui-même. A la Lune aussi, parce qu'elle était belle. Pas autant qu'Erza, certes, mais à ces occasions là il ne le savait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

BONSOOOOOIR !

Sentez la joie dans ce salut les amis, c'est la rédemption que vous entendez ! Oui bon, j'exagère, mais là c'est un craquage complet que je vous confie. Non non, pas le texte, plutôt cet introduction fumeuse. Plus ça va, plus j'écris d'idioties... C'est triste la vie. Bon, on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà voilà, moi je vais aller me coucher hein, j'ai du boulot demain ! Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup à celles qui lisent ! :)

**Thème :** Rire

* * *

**Rire**

* * *

_Ceci n'est pas une fin, ni même l'apogée. Ce n'est qu'un prélude à quelque chose de plus grand, plus beau, plus fort._

_Ceci n'est pas le prologue de Crime Sorcerer, mais bien le début d'une belle aventure._

Meldy observait le ciel étoilé et la Lune, son amie silencieuse à qui mentir ne servait à rien.

Enfant, après qu'Ultear l'ait recueilli, lorsque sa famille lui manquait trop elle quittait les bras protecteur de sa « mère » pour offrir ses larmes à l'astre nocturne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ul la voit si faible. Alors elle épanchait sa tristesse au clair de lune, parce qu'il n'y avait que son amie du ciel pour la comprendre. Les autres se seraient moqués d'elle, et Ultear aurait été déçue. Et ça, petite Meldy ne l'aurait voulu pour rien au monde.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne pleurait plus – elle avait oublié comment faire -, elle continuait ses visites du soir. Ce n'était plus vraiment pour se rassurer. Juste pour parler. Elle pouvait tout dire à son amie là-haut, elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, le sang qu'elle avait fait couler. Tout ça. La Lune était devenue son amie confidente. Ul' ne pouvait pas tout savoir après tout. Les enfants ont toujours des secrets, même pour leurs parents.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait fait quelques infidélités à son amie. Elle se confiait bien moins souvent. Elle avait moins d'états d'âmes. Il y avait plus de joie dans sa vie, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'était quelque chose d'infiniment discret, mais terriblement présent. Et elle avait beau ne pas comprendre, elle aimait ça. Alors elle ne se sentait plus obligée d'aller voir son amie aussi souvent qu'elle le faisait auparavant. A quoi bon, alors qu'elle avait un « frère » aussi attentif que Jellal, et une « mère » aussi féroce qu'Ultear ? A leur côté elle n'avait pas à craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si elle ne l'était pas, eux le seraient pour elle. Ils étaient son secret, ses péchés, sa famille et sa rédemption. Ils étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin, aussi bien dans la fuite que dans les rires, et leur complicité allait bien au-delà de la simple entente cordiale. Avec eux elle avait la force de sourire. D'un vrai sourire, pas une grimace. Un geste qui signifiait le bonheur, la vie et l'espoir. Une expression de joie qui lui donnait tant envie de rire qu'elle en avait mal aux joues. Il n'y avait rien de forcé là-dedans, et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle voulait. Rire, vraiment, de joie et de bonheur, de vie et d'espoir, rire à la Lune et à la vie, rire comme elle n'avait jamais ris. Parce que c'était bon, tout simplement.

Et Jellal le voyait, enfin. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus ni peur ni amertume. Il n'y avait que le rire léger d'une adolescente emplie de vie. Et il en aurait pleuré, tant c'était beau.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir !

Voici donc le thème bonus, qui se trouve ne pas être celui que je comptais faire à la base, mais osef, le voici, tout beau tout frais !

**Thème :** Avenir

* * *

**Avenir**

* * *

Tu sais, Ul', quand j'ai compris que plus jamais nous ne nous reverrions, je n'ai rien senti. Juste le vide. Je n'ai pas compris, à vrai dire. C'était trop énorme pour être compris avec une si petite lettre. Si peu de mots pour une si grande peine. C'est pour ça. C'était trop gros. Je n'avais pas non plus les mots pour consoler Meldy. Je suis désolée. Il n'en existait pas d'assez fort, de toute manière. Elle qui venait d'apprendre à sourire, avec les yeux et le cœur, comment aurait-elle pu être résignée, ou bien même calme. Tu étais sa mère, la seule personne qu'elle ait connue tout au long de sa vie. Et tu as disparu, comme ça, sans crier gare. Certes elle n'était pas seule, mais c'était tout comme. Elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer, et mon épaule pour recueillir ses pleurs. Et mon mutisme pour compagnon. Sur l'instant, je t'ai trouvé lâche. Ne m'en veut pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne comprenais pas. Et je t'en voulais d'infliger ça à Meldy.

Ensuite, j'ai fini par porter la faute. Je m'en voulais. Je pensais être devenu le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Meldy ne l'a pas vu. Jamais. Elle était trop endeuillée par ta disparition pour saisir. Et je n'ai rien dit, encore et toujours. Pour quoi faire, au juste ? Ça ne t'aurait pas ramené à nous. Tu étais loin, et je m'en sentais coupable. Je voulais que tu nous reviennes, et je ne savais pas comment faire. Je me sentais faible, inutile. Comme avant. Je me rendais compte que rien n'avait changé. Nous étions tous coincés dans ce cercle vicieux qui nous obligeait à reproduire nos erreurs, inlassablement. Absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'est en rencontrant Oracion Seis que j'avais enfin compris. Oui la situation était absurde. Oui, nous étions en quelque sorte bloqués. Mais nous pouvions nous en sortir, tous ensembles, nous, les enfants de cette satanée Tour. Il n'y avait qu'à faire le premier pas, les suivant nous paraîtraient naturels. Tout n'était que question de volonté. Et pour se faire, il fallait se libérer de nos chaînes, nous libérer de cette Tour et de son souvenir beaucoup trop présent. Pas oublier. Simplement purger. Laver se souvenir, et le rendre moins traumatisant. Faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus ce boulet que nous traînions tous à nos chevilles, mais plutôt les ailes qui nous avaient permis de nous envoler.

J'ai tenté de nous libérer. De nos chaînes et de nos vies. De ce cercle odieux qui nous opprimait. De ce monde qui nous pointait du doigt. Je voulais nous libérer. Alors Ul', je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ton côté, mais je suppose que nous voyons la même Lune, la nuit. Regarde-la, de temps à autre, et pense à nous. C'est un autre pas vers la rédemption que nous entamons, et j'aurais tant aimé que tu en soi.

Maintenant je te comprends, et je t'admire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire, et passez un bon moment, bisous et merci les gens !


End file.
